bbrlfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CarsonNCM/Big Brother US 19 Review
Big Brother 19 Horrible people, obvious rigging and boring gameplay make Big Brother 19 one of the worst reality TV seasons in the history of modern media. Let me tell you, if not for that season finale, this season would've been completely irredeemable in every aspect in my eyes. This was not only the worst season of Big Brother in my opinion, but probably the worst season of any reality tv show I've ever seen period. Yes, even over Survivor Redemption Island and Apprentice 6 despite how awful they were. I couldn't even finish this season. I quit after Jessica's boot (halfway through) because of how terrible it was, and relied on friends that were brave enough to finish watching and live Twitter updates to see what was going on and see if it would get any better. And it never did. It was a complete shit show from beginning to end, and I'm far from the only person who thinks this. Fans all over the Internet across many different fan forums and even tons of Big Brother alumni all called this the absolute worst season ever and went into giant blogs, journals, Twitter posts, etc. ranting about how awful it was just like I am about to here. Pretty much everything sucked. The cast sucked, the editing of the tv episodes sucked, the twists sucked, it was boring, people were unbelievably stupid, one alliance just dominated the whole game, there was constant disgusting things that happened, and it was filled with the most production rigging I've ever seen. This season combined all the worst aspects of Big Brother 15 (cast filled with horrible people), Big Brother 16 (almost everyone in the house is dumb and almost all of them follow one person), and Big Brother 18 (tons of rigging for the veteran(s) in the game), and turned them all up to eleven. This season pretty much made me realize that production doesn't seem to care about making good seasons anymore. This season could've been good, but it failed in every aspect. I just...where do I even begin? I guess I should make a list of reasons why this season sucked so much, so let's do that. This was by far the biggest problem within this season. I get that producers have their favorites and will want them to win. I get that. Ignoring the fact that Paul is a terrible person, I get that. However, the amount of executive meddling this season was absolutely disgusting. Beyond disgusting. This season from the VERY START was rigged for Paul, and it's not just speculation. They didn't even try to hide it. Just like how Redemption Island was rigged for Boston Rob from the start. Three big differences though: Rob wasn't a horrible person, none of his minions other than Phillip were horrible people, and they didn't actively grant him twists that gave him AUTOMATIC IMMUNITY. Paul's entire majority alliance other than Kevin and Josh (and I'm only saying Josh because Josh beat him in the end tbh because he pulled a lot of awful crap too) was filled with some of the most horrible people I've ever seen on reality tv (more on that later on in this), and they dominated the game and comprised the entire top 8 as they slowly picked off anyone against them. And Paul was the worst one of all of them (again, more on that later), and this entire season was rigged from the start for him to win (which THANKFULLY didn't happen somehow and I am so glad about it). This whole season was a giant fanfiction for the producers and it was so fucking disgusting. You want me to count the number of things this season rigged in Paul's favor thanks to the executives? Ignoring the fact he was the only veteran in a house full of newbies, here's a giant list of things rigged in Paul's favor (and this isn't even all of them, there's more not even listed here but it would take me all day to list all of them): -Coming into the house with a twist where he automatically gets to make alliances with HALF THE PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE right off the back because in the first week he gets to choose half the people safe from eviction that week. It basically was a "suck up to Paul the best and make an alliance with him" twist. -And immediately after that, one of the ONLY people who actually had the balls to go after the veteran in the game and make a move since they usually go far, wins the first Head of Household and announces to the diary room that he wants to backdoor Paul. AS SOON AS THAT HAPPENS, suddenly there's a twist where America gets to vote for someone to give someone a THREE WEEK immunity pass. Not just one week, THREE. And this was only episode 2, so it was only a few days in and not enough time had passed for Paul to show his true colors yet, so because he was so popular last year (for whatever reason), of course he wins it since everyone else was new and there wasn't enough time for America to know them yet. And because it was three weeks and not one, it bought him enough time for him to get out a bunch of his enemies and have an unbreakable majority by the time he was no longer immune and barely anyone could actually pose any threat to him anymore. Seriously, fuck you production. -Many of the competitions this year were either EXACT REPLICAS of the ones that Paul won when he played last year, or were competition that actively allowed alliances to gang up on people rather than actual skill to win. And by the time he had the majority, take a wild guess how the latter of the two of those types of comps went every single time... -There being a new competition introduced to the house for a few weeks randomly right ''at the point it seemed like the underdogs had a shot of coming back where it forced people to compete for their lives, and the loser would automatically end up on the nomination block, even if the Head of Household didn't want them up there. -Matt and Raven OPENLY ADMITTED to knowing Paul outside the game and mentioned it on the lives feeds at one point. I'm serious. I have a post from another website with proof of this if you guys want it and they linked a video and I watched it. But then 12 hours after that video was posted not only was the video taken down but that person's account was shut down by CBS HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... So basically production put two automatic votes for Paul in the house. And once he realized they weren't as big of goats for him, he just dumped them for some reason when it came time to kill his own alliance. And they were two of the four votes for him to win as well. -The live episodes constantly being edited to make Paul look like this massive mastermind player and giving him an INCREDIBLY generous edit considering all the awful things he did on the live feeds that didn't make it to the show at all. They tried to paint Paul in the right of everything he did even though he was very clearly in the wrong most of the time (the people he was against weren't exactly saints...but yeah). And again, they tried to present him as this mastermind despite all the unbelievable production meddling. -Paul's closest ally Christmas breaks her ankle to the point it needs a ton of hospital work done on it...and she stays in the hospital for like a total of 2-3 weeks outside of where the game is taking place...and is ALLOWED TO STAY IN THE GAME. Not only that, but she's allowed to VOTE and she's allowed to WATCH THE LIVE FEEDS AND SEE EVERYTHING GOING ON INCLUDING CONFESSIONALS while in the hospital, basically being able to give Paul tons of information that she should've never known about as soon as she got back in the house. -One day prior to the finale, executive producer Alison Grodner slammed the jury for being insanely "bitter" for not respecting Paul's "flawless" game and made a whole rant about it to the Hollywood Reporter or whatever, despite Paul being an absolutely terrible person and despite the fact that his "amazing" game was assisted by five million twists and tricks. This gave me hope that Paul would somehow lose against all odds. And sure enough, it actually happened. Paul lost to his goat after all this bullshit we had to put up with the whole season and it was so satisfying. But yeah that post pretty much confirmed they were doing everything in their power to rig it for Paul. Seriously can the producers of this season be fired for allowing this disaster to happen? Even after all that Paul STILL lost. Paul's fans call the jury "bitter" and "disgraceful" for not rewarding him a win but lol...I would never reward him a win after all the shit he did the whole season. Josh had a LOT of flaws too and was a horrendous gameplayer, but Paul was far worse, and at the very least Josh was REAL and he did things because he thought they were right while Paul did awful things because he FELT like doing them (and Josh didn't need any production meddling to get to the end). It was a case of the "lesser of two evils" and it was sooooo satisfying after all this crap. So you know what? If Paul lost because of a "bitter jury", then I honestly couldn't give less of a shit and I'm happy for a bitter jury because he absolutely deserved this comeuppance after how terrible he was and after all this executive meddling to try and help him win. But that's not it. Ohhhh no. '''Far from it.' This is one of the worst casts in terms of how horrible the people were...EVER. Other than like...Jillian, Megan, Cameron, Dominique, Ramses, and possibly Mark and Kevin (and 5/7 of those people I listed were pre-jury boots so...), pretty much everyone this season did absolutely horrendous things at one point or another throughout the season. You want a list of just SOME of the horrendously awful things people did this season? Not even all, SOME. Here you go: -Jason and Cody mocking former transgender contestant Audrey for being transgender and saying that she was a "man in woman's clothing" -Cody (a war veteran) bragging about killing people in the War -Paul planning to do Blackface to mock African-American contestant Dominique that stood up to him and only not doing so because the producers convinced him that it would ruin his fanbase -Raven faking that she had multiple life-threatening diseases to gain sympathy and then actually being delusional enough to buy that she really has them -Paul convincing the entire house to non-stop torment (and when I mean non-stop, I mean for like 4-5 hours in a row) the underdogs Mark, Cody, and Jessica just for standing up to him and just because he felt like it, and doing it over and over. And when I mean torment, I mean things like harass them to the point of constantly banging loud objects right by them, following them everywhere they went, constantly throwing derogatory remarks at them and pretty much giving them no safe space to just relax in...and then them losing in the end and being evicted. -Jason constantly making jokes about RAPING Kevin's wife. -Alex falsely making serious accusations about people constantly...with the absolute worst example being when she accused Kevin of being a child molester to the rest of her alliance with absolutely no proof of this. -Christmas and Paul literally plotting to attempt to trigger Cody's (a war veteran's) PTSD. -Josh constantly harrassing Mark throughout Mark's entire stay for basically no reason. -Paul's Alliance tormenting the underdogs SO bad at one point, that production actively stepped in at one point and had to stop things because it got physical. -Paul, Matt, Jessica, Elena, and Ramses all at certain points of the season touching other people's private parts without their consent as a "joke" and making them uncomfortable. And again, this is just SOME of the awfulness. Yeah...what a great cast... Also, this season was so boring. Thanks to everything I mentioned above, it was just one giant alliance (Paul's alliance of himself, Josh, Christmas, Kevin, Alex, Matt, Raven, and Jason) just dominating everything and comprising the entire final eight. The people that tried to make moves against him were either taken out by production's twists basically, or slaughtered once Paul's alliance had the majority. And that alliance just constantly tormented the underdogs that had no chance of coming back because they felt like it. And then once the underdogs were gone, they were awful towards each other. It was awful and boring at the same time. And that entire alliance was comprised of either plants to help Paul win (see above), people who were just complete idiots, or Josh (since Josh won in the end). This truly was the Redemption Island of Big Brother except far worse since this majority alliance was actively terrible to everyone who opposed them. This crap show gets 4 points for the look on Paul's face when he lost 5-4, again. So satisfying. But other than that, for the sake of my sanity and any of your sanitys, I am quite literally feeling a zero on this garbage. Category:Blog posts